Joys of Summer Vacation
by LadyPharaoh
Summary: When was the last time that they could just enjoy themselves on a beach? In fact, Camilla couldn't remember being on vacation at all. While everything was relaxing and fun, she finds herself having to deal with her partner who was stubborn enough to run around and get his skin burnt by the sun... And well, those shoulders sure ain't gonna be treated by themselves.


Honestly, this was simply created, because I needed and explanation to why Camilla wasn't in the Nohrian Summer Event in Fire Emblem: Heroes :I  
And since Corrin is on a wyvern, I just assumed that it was Cami's and that she was off being busy somewhere else... Well!

Hope you're enjoying this little draft! :)

* * *

Planning family trips was never a good idea.

At one point, people would start arguing about where to go or what to do, no matter how relaxing it was supposed to be.

To be fair, it went all smoothly for their standards. Quarrels here and there, but nothing serious. The vacation was more pleasant than anything else. Usually, it were the youngest siblings that would keep the peace between them. Plus, Elise seemed to have found a liking in finding all sorts of sea shells with Sakura.

Honestly, it was all matters of adorable.

"I swear, you are too stubborn for your own good..."

Camilla carefully spread the aloe lotion over the broad, reddened shoulders. She could feel how his shoulders tensed and relaxed, the sensitive skin warm under her fingers.

"Didn't think that it would be that bad..."

Ryoma shifted in place like a child that was caught stealing candy. The Princess let out a sigh and moved her hands over his back. He was too prideful, very much like her older brother. Not that her beloved would ever want to admit to that fact.

"You really think that your skin is tougher than the sun? Your brain must have been boiled down at some point in that helmet of yours... At least, your skin resembles your armor now." Camilla smirked to herself, she knew how the other must have pouted right then.

"Yes, yes, make fun of me...", he mumbled to himself at which she chuckled some more.

"My poor Lobster Prince", Camilla cooed and pressed a kiss to his shoulder. The Prince exhaled wearily and his tension eased once more, but he didn't add anything to her words. He instead grumbled as he toyed with his ponytail, his massive mane barely kept in place. Another couple of kisses were peppered on his shoulders and he let out another sigh, his frame relaxed a bit. "Sorry..."

"Huh? For what?"

For someone with such a booming voice, he sounded so soft spoken right then. "I know that you were excited for this holiday... And now you have to play nurse, because I was a fool."

Camilla blinked in disbelief at first, but then her lips curled into a gentle smile. "Oh dear, you haven't ruined anything! It's just a slight change of plans. Besides, Corrin takes care of my sweet wyvern, so I only have to look after my favorite Lobster Prince!"

Ryoma let out a snort. "So I'm one of many? I'm disappointed."

"Are you kidding? You are one of a kind." She embraced him from behind with a chuckle and he turned to place a quick kiss on her lips with a bashful smile.

"You are far too forgiving."

"I know. I'm merciful."

Another laugh from his side. There was little to no mercy within her at times, though Ryoma was no different in similar situations. "I'm quite lucky then, is what you're saying?"

The Princess hummed in approval and nuzzled close; she could feel how he tensed in her embrace. "You're learning, I see."

Ryoma shifted some more and he tried to loosen the hug. "But you're too warm..."

Camilla feigned being offended, pulled off and crossed her arms. "Ah, and here I thought that you were going to make up for your behavior tonight... And return the favor." A smirk curled on her lips and she winked at him. But much to her surprise, Ryoma climbed out of the bed and held out his hand with a shy smile.

"Actually...", he began carefully, "I thought that we could take a stroll at the beach... Watch the stars... Those kind of things..."

The Princess could feel a blush bloom on her cheeks. As fierce and regal he could be at times, he also kept this soft core inside. Ever so romantic when they were on their own and especially in letters when they were far from one another. Camilla took hold of his hand and got on her feet as well. "And jump into the water to cool down?", she purred as she clung to his arm.

By that blush on his cheeks, she could already tell that this idea had crossed his mind with all sorts of images. "Well... I'm sure that if I can walk around shirtless at night, we might as well take a swim."

She draped one hand over his broad chest with a pleased hum. "That sounds like a plan."

How soothing the night could be.

The sound of the dark waves crashing against the shore while the sky showed off the twinkling stars.

It felt like a dream. Only the two of them, far away from any trouble or worries, their feet sinking in the damp sand with every step.

"I love you."

Camilla glanced up at him in surprise as if awoken from a dream, then her lips formed into a smile. "Oh, I know", she began, not wishing to raise her voice much further as if any noise could dissolve this dream. "I love you, too. Very much so." She leaned in and placed a kiss to his cheek before nuzzling to his frame.

The Prince didn't find the words to speak and instead, came to a stop and picked Camilla up between his arms. She let out a weak sound and wrapped her arms around his neck. "How about we go for a swim, hm? You were looking forward to that, weren't you?", he said with a hum before kissing her forehead.

She raised one hand to his cheek, giving a gentle stroke with her thumb as she tilted her head with a coy smile. "Ah, but any activity that I can spend with my beloved Lobster Prince is something that I look forward to!"

Ryoma snorted with laughter and turned to stomp towards the waves. "Just for that nickname, I'll have to get you all wet."

"Try me, oh great Lobster Prince! Without your silly shell, you don't look quite so strong, you know!"

"That's it!"

Without any warning, he took a sprint towards the water which had Camilla cling to him and suppress a shriek. She could feel the cool water spray into the air and then both of them submerged beneath the waves.

Summer was a wonderful time of year.

The days were longer, the breeze warm while one could indulge oneself in the sea without any care in the world. The sun kissed skin, covered with a thin layer of dried saltwater. The laughter between them all and the innocent fun. Not even the night could bring fright to their hearts. Warmth lingered in the sand and within themselves, too.

Not that the couple had to fear anything. Neither did they have eyes for anything else that wasn't their significant other.

And perhaps that was all they needed for once: a pleasant summer vacation together.

* * *

[Ryoma snorted with laughter and turned to stomp towards the waves. "Just for that nickname, I'll have to get you all wet."  
"As if you don't already do that on a regular basis."]

Really had to keep myself from putting in that line instead... c:  
Ahem.


End file.
